Advent with The A Team
by Thatkliqkid
Summary: Since Advent started I'm challlenging myself to write a Christmas ficlet for each day of Advent. Christmas fun with The A Team.
1. Merry Christmas, Here's to many more

"_I made it through the year and I did not even collapse. _

_Gotta say, 'Thank God, for that'_

…_the closest friends I've ever known are all inside,_

_Singing together, Singing Merry Christmas, here's to many more"_

_**~ Merry Christmas, Here's To Many More – Relient K ~**_

_December, 1971. _

It was sweltering, the humid jungle seemingly weeping in its heat. It made it very easy to forget tonight was Christmas Eve but they remembered. How could they not? Many members of the platoon were ticking off the days remaining on their tour of 'Nam, Christmas crossed off, 'X' marking the spot.

BA sat outside the mess tent, he'd come outside for some peace and quiet as the canvassed shelter inside was far fuller than usual as men sat around, drinking beer and generally shooting the breeze, craving a company they normally wouldn't due to the holiday season..The soldiers were close out in the battlefield, united in their fight against Charlie, but they tended not to form too tight a friendship amongst themselves, they'd made that mistake in the first months of their tours, only to find who was their friend today, might be a casualty of war the next, dead and gone, never to return again.

The A Team were the exception to the rule. They'd split off from their assigned units to form one of their own. Their union ran far deeper than fighting Charlie, they genuinely cared for each other's company, had sort of created a family out here in Vietnam to tide them over until they made it back home.

BA was thinking about his Momma, and the snow that was probably blanketing Chicago right now. He missed the bitter chill of winter. Out here in the jungle it was like living in a furnace, the heat almost unbearable at times. He never thought he'd yearn for the frosted side walks or the windy city he hailed from as much as he did right now.

He startled, as voices cut through the blackness, his thoughts interrupted by the arrival of the rest of the team. He could hear Murdock, loudly arguing against whatever reason and logic Face and Ray were trying to rationalise him with, snatches of their conversation ricocheting around the barracks, Murdock protesting, his voice carrying as he did so.

"I'm telling 'ya, it works!" said Murdock, not dissuaded by the obvious teasing BA could hear being thrown in his direction by Face and Ray,

" How? You seen Santa Claus up in that chopper of yours?" asked Ray, ribbing the pilot good naturedly.

" Don't be absurd," replied Murdock, " Santa Claus doesn't use helicopters, he's got those reindeer, besides there's no room in mine-"

"What you talkin' 'bout now fool?" BA asked,interrupting Murdock as he took a seat beside him on the ground.

" Christmas wishes," explained Murdock, the flames from the fire cast his excited features in an orange hue, the shadows dancing and flickering around.

"Murdock thinks there's a star you can wish on," explained Face, as he, Hannibal and Ray all took seats around the fire too. They'd brought beers and soft drinks with them, Face started passing the drinks out amongst the group.

" No, I know there's a star Faceman," Murdock corrected him as he opened his beer.

"There's lots of stars, don't mean you can wish on 'em," said BA, nursing a soda.

" This one you can," insisted Murdock,

"No you can't,"

" Yes, you can," said Murdock firmly,

"Ok Murdock , for arguments sake say there is such a star, what would you wish for?" asked Hannibal,

"I can't tell you that Colonel," cried Murdock aghast, " If I do, it won't come true,"

"Ah of course," said Hannibal with a smile, " I forgot, sorry Murdock,"

"I know what I'd wish for,"

The rest of the team turned to Face, curiosity heightened.

" Snow," he announced, " A real white Christmas, you know?"

The others murmured their appreciation for such a wish.

"That'd be cool,"

"I think you mean cold," teased Hannibal. Murdock grinned.

" Shame you can't scam us some snow, hey Face?"

"I can't work miracles Murdock," sighed Face,

" I know, I was just saying, it looks nice on TV" said Murdock, he took a swig from his beer bottle before screwing his face up in disgust.

"Maybe we should wish for better beer," said Hannibal, looking at his own sceptically.

" An' real soda," added BA looking at his own drink with distaste.

"Amen to that," laughed Ray.

"Now there's a miracle I can do," announced Face, with a smile. He left the circle, returned several minutes later carrying bottles. The familiar labels of the US reflected in the firelight.

"Face guy you're a genius," crowed Murdock draping an arm around him gleefully.

"Nice, kid," said Hannibal with a grin taking a gulp of the beer and savouring it.

"How did you manage this?" asked Ray,

"I told you there was a star," Murdock said before Face could craft his usual reply regarding his scamming abilities being akin to a magician's secret.

"This ain't nothin' to do with a star," snapped BA, " It's Faceman conning people again,"

"Hannibal wished for better beer and you wanted better soda and now we have it," said Murdock, " I'm telling you, it's the Christmas wish!"

"Stop with your jibber jabber fool, Christmas wishes and magic stars, ain't no such thing,"

"There is too such a thing," retorted Murdock defensively, " If you would turn your attention thataway…"

He jabbed his finger upwards to emphasise his point, guiding their gazes to the sky,

"…You'd be able to see the North Star, otherwise known as the star you can make Christmas wishes on." he finished.

"I thought the North star guided you home," said Face

"It has many duties," Murdock said, adopting the mannerisms of a wizened professor.

"Man you talkin' nonsense, North star ain't got nothin' to do with Christmas,"

" Then why is it directly above the North Pole?" asked Murdock, his tone condescending " Right above Santy Claus' workshop where all the little elves live and make toys, and you tellin' me it ain't got nothin' to do with Christmas? BA, your narrow mindedness astounds me-"

"Shut up Murdock 'afore my fist meets your head and astounds you"

" Knock it off guys, it's Christmas Eve," commanded Hannibal sternly.

Duly chastised BA and Murdock silenced their squabble. They could hear snatches of chatter floating from the mess tent, the other soldiers discussing their families back home, the girls they'd left behind, the people they missed at home. The A Team didn't usually partake in such chatter, mainly because Ray and BA were the only ones with families to miss. Hannibal knew at some point the conversation would turn to those who wouldn't be celebrating the holidays, to those who had lost their lives during the stint in 'Nam. The Team were lucky to still be here together, able to argue about trivial stars and Christmas wishes like they were.

" I can't see a star," said Face, interrupting Hannibal's thoughts.

"You're not looking hard enough," Murdock told him, sounding disappointed in his lack of astronomical abilities "It's right there"

"Where?"

"There!" cried Murdock exasperated, pointing at a patch of blackness. All Face could see where the tops of trees, the canopy of jungle surrounding them.

Everybody looked up, not seeing what Murdock was seeing.

"You don't see it?" asked Murdock, rather crestfallen.

Hannibal squinted, trying his hardest to see what the Pilot saw.

"I think I see it," he said finally.

"Really?" asked Murdock delighted, beaming with happiness.

Hannibal nodded, eager to appease him.

"Uh yeah…I think maybe I see it too," Face chimed in. Ray mumbled his agreement, BA remained steadfast in his opinion that Murdock was imagining things that weren't there grumbling about the rest of the team encouraging the crazy fool. Murdock seemed placated and drank the rest of his beer happily.

They continued talking into the night, working their way through beers and soft drinks, until Face informed them that it was officially midnight and therefore Christmas Day. The bottles clinked against each other as the men toasted their success, celebrated the fact they were there to see another Christmas day dawn. As BA watched Face sprinkle the ripped up paper from the beer bottle label over Murdock, the torn shreds fluttering around him like snowflakes as Hannibal and Ray looked on amused,the pilot's features clearly conveying his delight BA thought with friends like this Christmas wouldn't be so bad.

It just wasn't the same as celebrating the day with his Momma though.

After a few more rounds of beers, best wishes and Merry Christmases they decided to call it a night retiring to their beds. BA chose to remain outside after the rest of the team and Ray had gone, content to be alone with his thoughts for a few moments.

He scoured the sky, until he thought he could almost see the star Murdock had waxed so lyrical about, tipped his bottle surreptitiously in its direction and wished his Momma a Merry Christmas, hoping he'd get to spend the next one with her. In the now near dead silence of night, he swore he could hear Murdock somewhere behind him, singing "We three kings" beneath his breath, tones hushed as he serenaded the jungles of Vietnam about a star of wonder.

And even though he was loathed to admit it BA kind of hoped Murdock and the rest of his Team were with him next Christmas to meet his Momma.

End.


	2. Have yourself a merry little Christmas

_December, 1972 _

It was cold outside but Face thought he should at least be thankful he was outside at all, especially considering if the MPs had their way he'd be spending Christmas Eve staring at the ceiling of an 8x6 cell with BA and Hannibal as adjoining cell mates. He should really count himself lucky he was allowed to dwell on how terrible it was to be surrounded by the pitch black darkness, shivering in the winter of December.

It still didn't completely obliterate the desire to be inside though. He yearned for a spacious home, decorated in all its festive splendour for the holiday season, instead he was restricted to the flickering flames of the fire before him, the sleeping bags and tents surrounding their makeshift camp site didn't exactly give off the same Christmassy vibe as tinsel and boughs of holly.

A twig snapped in the darkness, the sound as jarring as gunfire in the silence, Face startled and rounded on the noise, his gun aimed and poised for attack.

"Relax Face, it's just us,"

Face lowered the weapon at the sound of Hannibal's voice. Watched as BA followed the colonel, more firewood in their grasp.

" You should be more careful Face, what if Lynch had been with us?" 

"You wouldn't have said it was just you," replied Face defensively,

"Yeah man, you'd have had a plan," added BA taking a seat beside Face.

"Even so, we have to be more careful," replied Hannibal, "It won't take much to get the Mps back on our trail,"

"Aww Hannibal, we can outrun them,"

"Maybe so BA, but eventually luck runs out,"

"Ain't got nothin' to do with luck" scoffed BA,

Hannibal didn't disagree, luck was only part of the success in their escape. Most of the hard work had been down to them alone.

BA threw some more wood onto the fire, the crackling as the flames devoured it filling the silence they'd lulled into.

"Another Christmas outdoors," commented Hannibal finally, puffing on the cigar he'd lit.

" I'd much prefer indoors," replied Face

" Sadly there's never any room at the Inn this time of year, Face"

"You know what I mean Hannibal," complained Face, "Just one year it'd be nice to have a turkey and a tree, in an actual house, not that the tree logs aren't nice but the rustic hill billy look isn't really my style,"

"I hear 'ya man," agreed BA, he too was wistful for a traditional Christmas. All dreams of spending the holidays with his Momma had evaporated as soon as they'd escaped Fort Bragg.

" Come on guys it could always be worse," said Hannibal

Face stared at him doubtfully.

"Worse? How could it be worse?" he enquired, "We're outside, Lynch could turn up at any time and I'm pretty sure this cold isn't doing my hair any good Hannibal,"

"Could always be on your own 'fo Christmas like that crazy fool Murdock," said BA, glaring pointedly in Face's direction.

Duly chastised Face stared into the flames, wondered how Murdock was doing.

He wasn't imprisoned but residing in the psychiatric ward of the VA hospital was still a form of incarceration. Murdock was captivated by his own thoughts as he stared out of the window, gaze directed firmly on the blackness outside the pane.

The orderlies had tried to make the hospital festive, had draped the hallways in twinkling fairy lights, had set up a Christmas tree in the communal area, decorated it in old baubles and strands of tinsel. It was an effort to make the patients feel more at home. Most didn't even register the change in the seasons or the décor and those who did, like Murdock, didn't particularly feel cheered as a result.

One of the nurses had finally persuaded Murdock to leave his room meaning he'd had to abandon his plans to watch Christmas movies, and he'd so been looking forward to "It's a Wonderful Life". The pilot joined the other patients in the eating area where other orderlies were handing out cocoa and Christmas cookies, feeding the illusion that everything was normal.

None of this was normal.

Murdock took the Styrofoam cup as it was handed to him, stared down at the chocolate liquid as he swirled it around the cup, no mugs for the crazy people. No risks of breakages and harm.

He took the cookie, inspected the haphazard frosting with critical disdain. The biscuit had been shaped into a Christmas tree but it was uneven, rough edged and misformed. A misfit. He smiled as the thought struck him, the smile quickly fading as he thought of his fellow misfits, his friends hiding out...where? He didn't even know, he just sat here being no use to anyone.

It wasn't fair.

He wondered if they were somewhere warm, knew they had the training and talent to keep themselves warm wherever they were anyway but still the worry consumed him. He wished he could have celebrated Christmas Eve with them but the fact that Lynch was constantly sniffing around made it virtually impossible, they had to wait until the fires died and suspicion wasn't a heavy. Then Face promised they'd be able to see him.

He blew on the drink, took a cautious sip before nibbling at the edge of the cookie, his lips coated green. He ate a little bit before placing it on the table in front of him, stared at it a while as if waiting for it to engage him in conversation. Sadly it wasn't as forthcoming as he hoped.

It was pretty lonely in here.

Murdock broke a piece of cookie off, kept going until he had three separate parts. He left them were they were, brushed the crumbs from his fingers as he rose from the table, thought it was only fair that if he got to partake in a Christmas ritual that the rest of his team did too. He took the cocoa with him, knew Face, Hannibal and BA wouldn't mind if he drank that himself. Didn't think they were too fond of it anyway.

As the door to his room was locked behind him he turned his attention to outside once more, peeking through the mesh of wiring trying to see the stars, to find his Christmas wish. With a grin he spotted it amongst the velvety blackness. He hoped the Team could see it too, the thought that maybe they could comforted him slightly and made him feel a little less alone.

Maybe next year he'd have a chance to ask the rest of the Team how they liked cocoa.

End.


	3. Merry Christmas baby

Kelly shut the door with a slam, started unloading groceries from the van to take into the house. The lead up to Christmas this year felt like the lead up to any other day, there was no sense of excitement coiled in the depth of her stomach or a magical air of wonderment, all it meant was she had to buy extra food and essentials for the animals residing in the veterinary. Usually she would spend her Christmas at her sister's with her brother-in-law and nephew but this year they were spending their winter vacation in New York with relatives leaving her to spend Christmas alone.

She let herself into the house and put the grocery bags in the kitchen before making her way into the living room. As Kelly fumbled for the light switch she could hear the low mumble of voices from beneath the window, the curtains flapping in the nightly air, the window she was sure she had shut before leaving for the store. She reached for the poker from the fireplace, leaving the room drenched in shadows, and gripped it tightly, determined that if she was going into an unknown confrontation that she'd go in suitably armed using the cover of darkness and element of surprise in an attempt to get the upper hand.

"...will you hurry up?"

" I'm tryin' Faceman,"

" It only takes one person to see us, call Decker and then we'll spend Christmas in Fort Bragg,"

Kelly faltered at the hushed and urgent whispers, the voices familiar, and her fear soared to joy at the sound of Murdock's southern drawl before quickly steeling to fury.

" Murdock?" she called edging nearer the window. She stared down at the Pilot who seemed to have snagged the cuff of his khaki pants on a protruding nail near the edge of the sill.

"Hi," he greeted her with a sheepish smile.

Kelly lowered the poker in her hand and rested it beside the wall.

"Murdock what are you doing?" she asked leaning out to help free him. He landed on the grass with a weighted gasp,the impact of the ground unexpected. He righted himself and brushed the dust and debris from his clothes before straightening his cap. He thrust his hands in the pocket of his jacket as he stood, trying to ward off the cold.

"I'll, uh, go wait in the 'Vette," Face said, hastily excusing himself from the situation. He clapped Murdock on the shoulder as he passed, a consolatory gesture, empathising with his plight of being faced with an angry girlfriend.

"I suppose you better come in,"

Murdock glanced after Face's retreating form, wondering if he'd be better off just going back to the VA. Face didn't seem likely to stop and so he turned back to Kelly,

"Right," he nodded, before making his way to the front of the house. He let himself in and met Kelly in the doorway of the living room.

"Well?"

" You said on the phone that you were gonna be alone for the holidays so well, me and Faceman, we decided to stop by but you weren't home-"

" So you thought you'd climb in through the window? I thought you were somebody breaking in!" snapped Kelly frustrated, not waiting to hear the rest of his answer. His muttered explanation faded into oblivion, any attempt to protest muted.

"You frightened me Murdock," she confessed, the words barely audible.

" I'm sorry," he apologised, looking genuinely upset.

"You could have gotten yourself hurt or worse, what if somebody had called Decker?"

" I wouldn't have gotten hurt, and nobody called Decker" said Murdock reassuringly

" I nearly hit you with the poker,"

Murdock eyed the blunt item suspiciously, as if thinking Kelly might still be upset enough to attack him with it. He took a cautious step backwards, as he did so Kelly looked passed him at the lights reflecting on the wall behind. She turned and stared.

She'd been so concerned with the threat of intruders that she hadn't stopped to take in her surroundings. Fairy lights twinkled in the corner, hung on the boughs of the Christmas tree, gifts scattered beneath it wrapped in brightly coloured paper. Banners and Christmas pictures strew the walls and stockings draped the fireplace, the results of Face and Murdock's decorating whilst Kelly had been out.

" Your house looked lonely," Murdock explained, " I mean, all the other houses were decorated for Christmas and I know you said you said your family were in New York so you weren't going to make a fuss but I just thought it might get jealous, being the only place on the block with no lights or a tree for Santa, all the other houses would make fun-"

Kelly halted his breathless babble by pressing her lips against his own, cutting his rambling explanation off with a kiss.

"Oh good, you're not mad any more," observed Murdock as they broke apart, a grin creasing his features.

Kelly laughed at his cheerfulness and kissed him again.

"Thank you," she said, overwhelmed by the gesture. She'd briefly told Murdock about her family's visit away on one of their frequent phonecalls, had no idea how he'd known she was so down just from what little she'd said.

She was glad he was there, bring a little bit of Christmas with him.

End. 


	4. Do you hear what I hear?

Face had never regretted a scam as much as he did right now. Usually his scams were something to be proud of, or at least something that he'd done well. This was neither. He'd thought he was doing something nice for Murdock, by scamming him out of the VA so that he could attend the movie theatre's special showing of "Gremlins", had thought it would be an adequate Christmas present. Instead it was more than adequate fuel for the pilot's over active imagination and had resulted in none stop badgering ever since they'd left the theatre.

" C'mon Face guy, I promise I'll take real good care of him,"

" Murdock, I've told you, you can't have a gremlin,"

" But he won't be any trouble, not if I follow all the rules and I will, he can live with Billy under the bed, the nurses won't even know they're there," protested Murdock.

" Do you think that'd be wise Murdock?" asked Face, " I mean you saw what the gremlins did to the dog in the movie,"

"Billy wouldn't get hurt because it wouldn't be an evil gremlin. I wouldn't feed it after midnight or let it get wet, and there'd be no bright light under my bed" sighed Murdock exasperated at Face's failure to understand the plan for his desired pet.

" Gremlins ain't real fool," snapped BA, momentarily distracted from his driving. Murdock had been arguing his case for adopting a gremlin all the way down the highway, and his overzealous pleading seemed to show no signs of stopping as they headed towards Chicago.

"And there ain't no dog either," he added for good measure.

" There is too a dog," replied Murdock haughtily, "And if there ain't no gremlins how come there was a whole movie dedicated to the importance of following the rules when taking care of them? It was like a big 'ole public service announcement on how to make sure they treated right, I mean what kind of people get rules for looking after a pet and then don't follow them, it's crazy-"

"Only thing crazy is you," interjected BA, " Was jus' a movie man, why you gotta think everythin' is real?"

" Now be fair BA some movies are based on real events," offered Hannibal,

" Yeah BA, some movies are real,"

"I'm afraid "Gremlins" wasn't one of them though Murdock," he continued swiftly seeing the flicker of hope the captain shot in his direction.

"It could be?"

"No, no it couldn't. I'm sorry Murdock," said Hannibal deciding to try nip the latest obsession in the bud as quickly as he could.

Murdock looked slightly crestfallen as he leaned back against his seat, he turned his attention to the view outside the window, the night passing buy in a blur, the scenery passing by getting whiter as they drove further into Chicago on their way to BA's mother's house. He stared enchanted, he'd rarely seen snow, and his last sighting had been a few years ago.

The snow made him think of Christmas Eves gone by, it held the same magical quality he could remember as a child and that quality made him determined that no matter what Hannibal, Face and BA thought, if he wanted a gremlin he'd get one.

A small smile played on his lips at the thought.

There was always Santa Claus.

He'd have his gremlin and call him Frosty.

End.


	5. The Christmas Song

"Aww Hannibal why'd you have to bring the fool? He jus' singing and actin' crazy, ain't no use to nobody,"

Hannibal had to strain to hear BA's grumbled complaint beneath Murdock's carolling and the general hustle and bustle of the crowds of people surrounding them but hear it he did.

"I thought you were going to try get along over the holidays," Hannibal reminded him.

" How's anybody supposed to get along with a fool like that?"

Hannibal followed BA's glare, smiled as Murdock continued his rendition of "The Christmas Song" as he walked.

"They're only Christmas Carols, lots of people sing them," he said.

"Hey big guy, what's your favourite carol?" asked Murdock, fishing for another song to sing. He'd tired "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" early on and Face had threatened to hurt him if sang "White Christmas" one more time.

" Let old Howlin' Mad lay a little Christmas cheer on that big ugly mud sucker soul o' yours -" he continued cheerfully.

" Shut up Murdock, if you think I'mma gonna tell you my favourite song jus' so you can ruin it with your awful singin' you even crazier than usual. You can't sing."

" Be nice BA, Murdock's singing isn't that bad," Face came to Murdock's defence, the captain glared offended in BA's direction.

"Naw, ain't bad, it's terrible,"

"You just don't appreciate the wonder of the season, you're always so angry, callin' everyone fool and insulting people. You should open your heart to the festivity, let some of the Christmas spirit in BA! It surprises me Santa Claus even comes to see you at all, with that attitude o' yours"

"What you talkin' about now? Santa ain't-" 

" coming to see anyone right Hannibal? You don't get presents if you try stay up and see him," Face over-rode them loudly, conscious of the small children dotted around the mall walkway.

"Nice going BA," muttered Murdock

" Shut up before I shut you up,"

"Guys would you knock it off," said Hannibal sternly, " We don't have time for your bickering,"

"Yeah, we've got two hours and then Murdock's gotta be back at the bozo barracks, and I have a date with Michelle at six so can we please just buy the food for Christmas day and go?" said Face, exasperated.

"Sure thing Face guy," replied Murdock with a grin, "What do we need?"

"Turkey, trimmings, vegetables and Christmas cake," Face reeled the list from memory. Murdock pretended to write it down. BA glowered at him.

" Can we get chestnuts?" asked Murdock,

"What do you want them for fool?"

" To roast on an open fire," he replied.

"You start singin' that song again and I'll roast you, you got it?"

Murdock closed his mouth, all thoughts of continuing the line about Jack Frost abandoned.

Hannibal took advantage of the several seconds of peace to usher the team into the nearest store,hoping Face could get a few vegetables and a turkey before BA tried to assault the pilot with a jar of cranberry sauce.

Hannibal had thought them doing the shopping together would have been nice, he should have known cramped spaces, BA and Murdock hyped on the festive season would have made for an explosive mix.

" Murdock, best put the corn back before BA stuffs you with it,"

Hannibal was drawn back to the store by Face's humoured suggestion. He saw Murdock stood beside the shelves, arguing about how he needed corn to make a corncob pipe for his snowman.

"Ain't no snow!" shouted BA annoyed.

" I can make him from ice out of the icebox," said Murdock determinedly refusing to relinquish his hold on the tinned goods, even though BA had his hand wrapped uncomfortably tight around his wrist.

"You can't make nothin'. Nothin' but nonsense and crazy jibber jabber!"

Hannibal knew why parents tended to leave their children at home when they went Christmas shopping now.

He escaped in search of Christmas cake, hoping Murdock would still be alive when he returned.

End.


End file.
